12 August 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-08-12 ; Comments *The second Thursday 2 hour show, and to celebrate there is a live session in John's house. *For the only time, the Peelenium (from 1939, the year of John's birth) features a spoken word track. *The Incredible String Band track is played for two reasons: firstly, JP claims Hefner reminds him of them, and secondly, Lynn was listening to one of John's old shows featuring this track and wanted to hear it in full. Sessions *Hefner, #3. Live from Peel Acres. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'(file a starts part way through the following)' *Cuban Boys: 'Flossie's Alarming Clock' (demo) *SWITCHhITTER: 'TX Luv Kit (LP-Academy)' (Framed) *'(file b starts)' *Mode-M: 'Kick Start (12")' (Phat Trax) (a wrong speed moment) *Hefner: 'We Love The City' (Peel Session) *Echoboy: 'Frances Says: The Knife Is Alive (2x10"-Frances Says The Knife Is Alive)' (Mute) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Look Dad No Tunes (CDS)' (Probe Plus) (started again before the next track by mistake) *Mr & Mrs Young: 'Lord Bath (EP-Radio Edits)' *Gray Matter: 'Flash In Time (LP-Food For Thought)' (R&B) *Mouse On Mars: 'Pinwheel Herman (CD-Niun Niggung)' (Domino) *Hefner: 'Hold Me Closer Tonight' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'When these programmes first started, when they were called Top Gear back in 1967, one of the ideas was that people would come in and do stuff which they might not otherwise do, or might not do on stage or might not record, and this is something which people have never really taken up. I wanted people to come in and do the kind of songs they might play when they're doing a sound check, that sort of thing.') In the ensuing conversation, Darren Hayman offers for Hefner to record a session of 70s MOR covers, including David Soul's 'Silver Lady.' This sort of materialised in session #5 with a cover of Soul's 'Don't Give Up On Us.' *Digitek: 'Xanadu' (white label) Peelenium 1939 #Fats Waller & His Rhythm: 'Your Feet's Too Big' #Cripple Clarence Lofton: 'I Don't Know' #Chick Henderson with Joe Loss & his band: 'Begin The Beguine' #King George VI's Christmas Message *Groundhogs: 'Split-Part 2 (LP-Split)' (Liberty) :(JP: 'That used to get played to death on these programmes when it first came out in 1971...Groundhogs, alas, these days get played about as often as King George VI on these programmes.') *Klute: 'Faceless (12")' (Certificate 18) *Hefner: 'Down Street' (Peel Session) *Radar Bros.: 'You've Been Hired (CD-The Singing Hatchet)' (Chemikal Underground) *Buck 65: 'Untitled (Compilation CD-Anticon Presents: Music For The Advancement Of Hip-Hop)' (Massmen) *Incredible String Band: 'You Get Brighter (2xLP-Wee Tam & The Big Huge)' (Elektra) *Phon: 'Blue Friction' (Big Cat) *Hefner: 'Seafarer' (Peel Session) *Hefner: 'Good Fruit' (Peel Session) *DJ Format: 'Extra Lesson (12"-English Lesson EP)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) *Otis Clay: 'You Can't Keep Running From My Love (LP-Trying To Live My Life Without You)' (Hi) *'(files a and b end of show)' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-08-12 *b) jp120899.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:02:25 (to 3:51 unique) *b) 01:53:38 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment